A dashboard, also called a dash, an instrument panel, or a fascia, is a control panel placed in front of the driver of a vehicle, such as an automobile or a boat, housing instrumentation and controls for the operation of the vehicle. Items located on the dashboard include the steering wheel and the instrument cluster. An instrument cluster contains gauges such as a speedometer gauge, tachometer gauge, odometer gauge, temperature gauge, oil pressure gauge, voltmeter gauge, and fuel gauge, and also indicators such as gearshift position, seat belt warning light, parking-brake-engagement warning light, an engine-malfunction light, as a matter of example. In the 1940s through the 1960s, American vehicle manufacturers and their imitators designed unusually-shaped and instruments on a dashboard laden with stylish chrome and transparent plastic. Since the 1960's, dashboard instruments have become increasingly less stylish, particularly with the implementation of digital readouts. However, there is a continued demand for stylish dashboard instrumentation and there are a handful of aftermarket manufacturers of vehicle accessories that provide such products. Nevertheless, this demand has waned over recent years due to relatively little improvement in field of aftermarket dashboard instrumentation designs and assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dashboard instrumentation assembly that is easy to assemble and install and that may be configured into different design configurations.